Avatars
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: Another silly crossover, involving Yamaku Academy with the Summoning Battle system! Only KS characters though, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Don't mind me, it's just another crossover that spawned while on an anime marathon. I'm experimenting with a light novel format (Baka to Test was originally a light novel), which relies on dialogue instead of description. I kinda forget about it at the end though, so yeah. This'll probably be either a two or three-shot, something to distract me when I can't work on Running Interference.

To those who HAVEN'T seen Baka to Test, think Pokemon, except replace the pokemon with chibi versions of the trainer, and their grades in school determine their strength. And students can fight each other and stuff with these avatars. Everything else should be explained in the story.

"Hey Shizune, Misha." I greet the council duo walking into the classroom. The air in the classroom felt tense today.

"Hey, Hicchan! We were just discussing our strategy! Wahaha~!" Misha laughs, embracing me before taking our seats. Shizune taps Misha's shoulder and signs something to her, which Misha translates.

"Strategy? For what?"

"For the Exam Summoning Battle, silly!"

"Oh, yeah...that." I remember Shizune's explanation about ESB's on the first day of school. Something about test scores, chibi avatars that gain strength based on said test scores, and wars fought between classes for the best equipment and classrooms, otherwise known as an ESB.

"You have been doing good on your tests, right?"

"Yeah, I've been scoring pretty high on most tests..." I say most, because there's one subject I'm horrible at.

"Good, so you won't be a liability in our upcoming battle!" Misha translates. I think I've stopped caring whether whatever Misha says is coming from either her or Shizune.

"Wait...what battle?"

"Shizune's planning to call out Class 3-2 on an ESB."

"Huh? Why?

"They have better desks, AND it's the only classroom on the 3rd floor with air conditioning."

The very mention of air conditioning makes me notice how hot the room is. It's nearing summer, and I've only managed to ignore the head in the room so far through sheer force of will.

"But...I have no idea how to control my avatar! I mean, I've seen some people spar with each other in the hallways, but I'm not sure I'd be of much help to you guys."

"Don't worry, Hicchan, you'll learn once we declare war on 3-2!"

"Isn't Lilly Satou the class rep of 3-2 though? Maybe you just want to battle her because you hate her?" I point out, still remembering the animosity between the two in that argument over the forms for the festival.

"Ehh..OK I do want to battle her partially because I don't like her or her lazy ways." Misha cheerfully says, Shizune smirking besides her.

"And in an ESB, the entire class has to participate in the war right?" I mostly forgot the details Shizune and Misha told me back in the Student Council room.

"Correct! The winner gets to take over the losing class' classroom and equipment, among other things! Which is why classes have to fight as one to begin with."

"So what's the point of fighting to begin with once you get the crappiest stuff?"

"Well, the equipment just gets downgraded from there. I think the lowest tier equipment is...cardboard boxes? No one's reached that point yet. Not that the school would allow it anyways."

"Oh, so that explains why even Miki is studying." I make a small gesture towards Miki, who's poring over a textbook with Lelouch and Takashi.

"Yeah, it's a flaw in our system that classes here contain students with a range of grades and aptitude, unlike the initial adopters of the ESB system."

"Who was?" I'd love to see the school that decided to create a system where students can beat the snot out of each other to get the best stuff.

"Fumizuki Academy. It's somewhere down south, and there the classes are arranged from A to F, in order of smartest to dumbest. Naturally, A class has the best stuff. From what Shizune told me from her visit there, the A classroom has a giant plasma screen TV and a self-serving snack bar!"

"What! That's BS! Where's our TVs and stuff?"

"While we could afford them, Yamaku's primary purpose is to cater to the physically handicapped, hence why most of our money is spent on maintaining facilities to help said handicapped. But the principal instituted the ESB system in me and Shizune's freshman year, to incentivize studying."

"But what's there to incentivize? I mean sure air conditioning and better desks are cool, but I'd be cramming all night long if I knew I could be in a classroom with a giant-ass TV!" Damn, how the hell have I not heard of this Fumizuki Academy until now?

"Oh, there's more than just those two our classes fight over. Since we don't have an A-F ranking system, the principal gives each class a random desirable item or privilege. Like 3-3's better classroom. 3-2 was chosen to have free meal cards. Well, we have more stuff like laptops thanks to Shizune's wins."

"Ohh, that explains why I never have to pay for cafeteria food. I wondered why all they asked from me was my ID card."

"So that's how ESBs get started anyways; if a class is feeling strong enough, they start one to overpower their opponent and steal the privilege or whatnot granted by the principal."

Well, this whole system's starting to make somewhat more sense now. Except for one glaring observation.

"Isn't 3-3 a class for the blind though? How can they fight if they can't see?"

"Don't underestimate 3-3." Shizune gives me a dark look as Misha speaks. "Even though they've never started an ESB under Satou, they don't need sight to fight ESBs. The avatars have sight, but the students can sense danger with their enhanced senses and direct their avatar to safety with just their hearing."

"Huh. Well how does one win an ESB to begin with?"

"The objective of an ESB is to kill the class representative's avatar by any means necessary that don't break the rules," Misha explains. "So basically, it's like defending a king or something."

"And the reps have the highest grades in the class, so they're like a boss of sorts. That seems to make sense. Whittle away at the soldiers until an opening to the CO has been made."

"It's more complicated than that, Hicchan. In previous ESBs, Shizune's had to resort to more...devious strategies to win."

I heave a sigh. This is starting to sound like a lot more work than I want to deal with right now.

"Do I have to help?"

"Yes, you do Hicchan! Or we'll forcibly draft you into the Student Council and make you do all the work!"

"You can't do that!"

"Not if we ask the principal really nicely!"

"Aghh fine fine, I will assist you in your endeavor. I was wondering why our test scores weren't out of 100 anyways. Do you need anything now?"

"Actually, yes. We need you to head to 3-3 and declare war against them."

Strangely enough, I receive a feeling of foreboding in this order.

"Why do I have a feeling that that's a dangerous assignment?"

"No, no, it'll be easy! Just go to the room and ask for an audience, than declare war. Simple as that! Wahaha~!" Misha snaps her fingers to emphasize 'simple'. I feel like this is a lethal road I started going down, but it's too late now. Also, the call of sweet sweet air conditioning pushes me forward.

"Ok fine fine. But what do I get out of it for risking my head?"

"We'll give you a crash course on ESBs and fighting when you come back!" Misha gives me a thumbs up.

I can only shake my head, but it looks like I have no choice but to acquiesce.

"Hardly sounds like a reward...but I guess it'll be interesting enough to see an ESB for once."

Ten minutes and one bathroom break later, I'm standing outside the door to 3-3. It's study hall, so Satou...no Lilly should be there. I politely knock, then open the door. Looking around the classroom, it's definitely an upgrade from class 3-2. Two air conditioning units line the upper parts of the wall with windows, and the desks look far more comfortable, with cushions...adjustable seating based from one student's seat laid out like a recliner...and CUP holders? They all have bad or no eyesight, but all the same they turn towards the source of the noise a.k.a me.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice rings out. Looking around, I see Lilly sipping a cup of tea from her own fancy desk.

"Erm, yes. I'm-"

"Nakai Hisao of class 3-2? What brings you here?"

Crap, now that I'm here, I have no idea how the hell you declare war. This must be how messengers feel when they relay that they have bad news for their king or whatever. Well, might as well wing it.

"Ehh, I come as the messenger of 3-2's class representative Hakamichi Shizune. I'm here to formally declare an ESB between 3-2 and 3-3...uhh yeah." I lamely finish.

If I look hard enough, I swear it looks like Lilly's disappointed. She raises a mouth to her hand in surprise. The rest of the class don't look too surprised at my declaration. Shizune did mention 3-3's been attacked more than once.

"Oh dear, it seems Shizune's finally decided to make a move. I thought you came here for a more...social visit, Hisao. I'm disappointed in you."

"Wait what? Why?"

Lilly takes a sip from her teacup before responding.

"I thought you'd be one to stand up against her more..." Lilly struggles to find the word she's seeking for a second. "uptight policies."

"Well, she's my class rep, what can I do?"

"I guess you're right...well I'll acknowledge her challenge...on one condition."

"Which would be...?"

"Some pre-ESB negotiations. After school in the Student Council room."

"Ok...? I'll relay your demand back to her then. Bye, Lilly."

I quickly walk out of the room. Bah, Shizune should've done it herself, would've been a lot faster. I head back to 3-2, where I see Shizune and Misha poring over some charts. I tap Misha on the shoulder.

"I'm back."

On noticing my arrival, Misha gives me a grin.

"What'd she say?"

"She says she's acknowledged your challenge, but she wants to talk to you in the Student Council room after school for some negotiations beforehand, or something like that."

Shizune gives me a perplexed look once Misha signs my response to her.

"Really? Did she mention anything else?"

"Nope, just the one thing."

Shizune closes her eyes, probably pondering on the situation. When she opens them, it looks like she's come to a decision, signing to Misha. They sign for a bit between themselves before Misha turns to me.

"Ok, looks like we have no choice but to participate in these negotiations. Although we do have to knock down the ESB start time. Shicchan wants you to come with us though!"

"What? I was going to help Rin with her mural after school..."

"Nope, you're coming with us, and that's final!"

Great, now I have to devise a plan to sneak away from them...again! The rest of the school day passes by tensely. I have one eye on the clock at all times. I preemptively pack my things in my bag a few minutes before the bell rings. Once the bell rings, I grab my bad and start to make a run for it, only for the door to suddenly be blocked by Misha and Shizune.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go help Rin...wait don't drag me with you!" Unfortunately, my fate is sealed as Shizune locks arms with me and pulls me towards the Council room. Why does it look like she's blushing though?

Entering the room, I see that Lilly's already here, calmly sitting on one of the tables with her hands folded. Hanako's with her, but she is Lilly's guide/friend, so I guess it's acceptable even though she's in our class.

"On time for once, aren't you?" Misha translates for Shizune as we take our seats opposite her and Hanako.

Lilly ignores that jab, choosing to start the negotiations without the customary argument.

"Well, the reason I called you here was to...increase the value of winning. Swapping classrooms or having free meals hardly seems valuable when it comes to personal pride."

"Where are you going with this?" Misha asks.

"Let's have a small wager. The winner of this ESB, in addition to claiming the loser's privilege, will have the losing class' representative acquiesce to any one order from the winner's representative, no restrictions.."

On hearing this...well seeing it once Misha translates, Shizune smirks, quickly signing back to Misha.

"So basically, I could order you to do anything if I win?"

"Well, yes, IF you win. Now if I win, you have to do whatever order I give you. Are these terms agreeable to you?"

It only takes Misha and Shizune a few seconds of signing to decide. I also notice Hanako whispering into Lilly's ear, but Lilly shrugs and waves her hand.

"Ok, I accept your terms. Prepare to lose, Lilly!"

"On the contrary. Let's go, Hanako."

"Y-yes."

With that, Lilly and Hanako take their leave. Shizune and Misha are still chilling in their seats though.

"So what was the point of dragging me here again?"

"Like we said, we're going to give you a course in avatars and fighting. But first, can you grab Mutou? He should be in our classroom. Tell him we need him to approve a trial summoning battle."

"Umm, sure. This had better be worth my time."

"Don't worry, it will be, Hicchan!"

With that, I head out towards 3-2 to get Mutou. He looks to be reading some kind of book once I get there.

"Umm, sensei?" I ask while knocking on the door.

"Ahh, Nakai. What brings you here?"

"Well, Shizune and Misha's asking if you could come down to the Student Council room. Apparently, they need you to approve a trial summoning battle, or something like that."

On hearing this, Mutou nods.

"About time they decided to show you the tricks of the trade. Alright, Nakai, lead the way."

With that, the two of us head down to the Student Council room. When we arrive, Mutou suddenly heads towards the middle of the room.

"Hicchan, go to the opposite end of the room." Misha orders.

"Ermm, K." I do what she's told.

Misha signs something to Shizune before stepping up and facing me from the other end of the room.

"Mutou-sensei, I want to declare a trial summoning battle against Nakai Hisao in Chemistry!"

"I approve!"

With that, a wave of black comes from him and envelopes the walls and floor of this room. Although it's not a clear black, it's more a transparent black with a grid. There are random equations and symbols slowly drifting around the walls of the room.

"Hicchan, this is the summoning part. If a student challenges you to a battle, you must accept, or you'll automatically be sent to take a remedial lesson with Ironman."

On hearing Ironman, I mentally gulp. I've never had to take a remedial lesson, since I haven't partook in a battle yet, but apparently his lessons are like hell. He's also built like Bruce Lee, so there's no escaping him once you lose. I saw him drag one student by the shoulders after he lost a battle.

"I'm summoning my Avatar! Summon!" Misha declares. A circle of blue light envelopes her, with 4 smaller circles orbiting it. Looks like in the middle of the big circle, it says 3-2. Must be so you'll know which class the fighter's in.

She does a pirouette before thrusting both her hands out together, where a ball of light flies out and lands in a region in front of her, where her summon pops out. It looks like a chibified version of Misha, with the exact same pink drills. Although her avatar's outfit is different, wearing an Arabic outfit and wielding a scimitar. Our class number 3-2 is emblazoned on the upper-left part of her top. Huh. I guess I have to yell out what those other people yell when someone challenged them. But first...

"Do I have to do some kind of summoning signature move or something like that before I summon?" I ask.

"Err, well not really. But most of us here do. Makes the battle look cooler." Misha responds.

Ahh sod it, I think I've come up with something cool

"I accept your challenge! Summon!" I yell out. I raise my hand out to the ceiling, before bringing it back like I'm readying a punch, before thrusting forward. The same ball of light flies out from my fist and lands in front of me. It dissipates to reveal chibified me, wearing a full set of shining white armor, akin to a knight's. It appears to be wielding a...greatsword or a claymore in both hands, or something like that.

"Wow...your summon looks strong!" Misha comments.

She does have a point, compared to Misha's summon, it looks like I could blow her out of the water. The points indicator finally shows up, showing how strong our summons are.

Class 3-2 Mikado Shiina VS Class 3-2 Nakai Hisao

Chemistry

126 VS 397

Shizune signs something to Misha.

"Shicchan says you're really strong."

"Ehh, well, chemistry and science in general always did come easy to me. Enough with the talking, let's fight!"

My avatar goes into a combat stance with my words, holding the claymore close to him.

"Even though you have more than double my points, let's fight anyways! Wahaha~!"

Misha's avatar starts to charge, scimitar raised...oh wait, no one ever told me how to control these things. Even though I have the higher grades, Misha could still win just by whacking me enough times. Watching her avatar close the distance, I gotta do something quick!


	2. Chapter 2

**A short buildup chapter! Woot!**

I don't see any tangible way of controlling my avatar, so I guess I have to use my...mind?

"_Dodge Misha's attack!" _I think in my brain.

Suddenly, chibi-me jumps out of the way just as chibi-Misha swings her scimitar.

"Hicchan picks up quick!" Misha comments. Well let's see if I can go from there.

"_Rush Misha and attack her!" _

Landing, my summon steadies himself before turning around and charging at Misha's summon, who's still facing the other way. Right when he swings, she barely manages to dodge it by rolling backwards. But as my summon swings, what appears to be a shockwave emanates his claymore, sending the avatar flying towards the wall behind me.

"Oh no!" Misha cries out.

I turn around just in time to see Misha's avatar hit the wall, and the red number indicating the damage taken appears above its head: 127. It slides down to the floor and doesn't get up, so it must be defeated.

"The winner: Nakai!" Mutou declares.

Suddenly the quick sounds of footsteps are heard.

"All those whose score has been reduced to 0 will receive a remedial class!" The increasingly loud voice of Ironman declares. He rushes into the room, clad in his iconic blue suit, slightly weird but symmetrical hairstyle, and thick eyebrows.

"Don't worry about me, Hicchan! Shicchan planned this from the start!" Misha yells out as she's picked up by Ironman and slung over his shoulder. As quickly as he came, he disappears.

With the battle done, the summoning field reverts back to Mutou, leaving the room with its normal colors.

"I guess I'm done here then. I'll see you two in class tomorrow." Mutou says as he leaves the room as well.

Wait...what next? I don't know sign language!

Shizune answers my thoughts by walking up to the small whiteboard and scribbling something in marker. After writing it, she leaves the room as well. I walk up to the board to see what she wrote.

"Looks like we got lucky when you came into our class. Don't slack off tomorrow!"

Indeed you were, Shizune. I leave the empty classroom and head to my dorm. Right when I'm about to open the door, Kenji's door opens.

"Hey, Hisao!" Kenji greets me.

Internally sighing, I turn to face him, making sure to keep a decent amount of distance between us.

"Hello, Kenji."

"So...I heard the Student Council broad declared an ESB against the blind bitch's class, right?"

"Yeah, that would be correct. Aren't you in Lilly's class though?"

"Duhh, I'm in the bad to no eyesight class. Looks like we're going to be opponents tomorrow then."

Crap. Even though Kenji skips class about every other day and is paranoid as hell, I'm sure he's learned a LOT from all the books he brings in from the library. And from what I've gathered from his ramblings, when he tries in class, he actually does good.

"I suppose we are. You planning to go all out against us?"

Kenji readjusts his glasses and goes into a thinking pose with that question.

"Just because you're one of my allies in the war against feminism, I guess that takes priority over opponent in the upcoming ESB. So I can tell you this much, I never really see much action in ESBs. The blonde bitch always keeps me by her side as her personal bodyguard. Like she needs one."

"Ehhhhh?" I sound out in surprise. Well that's something new. Smart enough to be Lilly's personal guard during an ESB.

"Yeah, it's a drag. Even though I can barely see the avatars fight, it's always satisfying to see my summon beat someone else's. This is your first ESB, right?"

"Yeah. Shizune and Misha took me in for some training after classes ended."

"So the Council broads are useful for once...I was gonna offer to let you train with me for a bit, but it seems they've got that covered. It's no fun to beat people who have no idea what they're doing."

"I can't tell whether this is a good or bad thing. But anyways you never answered my question, Kenji. You plan on trying hard or not? After all, you're assisting feminists."

"Of course I'm going to try hard! At least the privileges we get from winning affect me as well as the feminist blind broad. So it's more of a temporary alliance in times of trouble. I expect you to do your best too, Hisao."

I'm astounded by the fact that I'm having a normal conversation with Kenji right now. I should leave while the mood's still good.

"I will, Kenji. I've got homework to do, I'll see you in the battlefield tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya man. And watch for the feminists!"

Taking my leave, I walk inside my dorm room and lock the door. After finishing my homework, which took several hours, I change into pajamas and lay on my bed.

Hmm, a war between classes. I am a bit excited that I'm participating in this, although I'm up against the legally or actually blind legions of 3-3. Shizune versus Lilly. Misha vs. Hana...no wait they're in our class. I wonder if Hanako will do her best in the war? After all, she's fighting her best friend. Ah well, these are events that I will see unfold tomorrow. I should get some res...

THE NEXT DAY, 14:00

"Alright class, pay attention! We're going over strategy here!" Misha yells to the class. The last teacher of the day has already left the classroom, and Shizune's holding a pre-battle strategic meeting.

"Jeez, you make it sound so dramatic." I comment from my desk.

"Well it is dramatic, Hicchan! Without a strategy, we will lose. And you guys don't want that, right?"

"Yes!" The class roars.

It's odd, seeing Misha sign everything said in the room while she's acting as Shizune's loudspeaker. Makes announcements like this a lot weirder.

Shizune gets up and points to the diagram of the 3rd floor, which is shaped like an H. She draws a couple of arrows emanating from our classroom, 3-3, then puts down the chalk to sign to Misha.

"Ok, Shicchan says that when the war begins, our forces will be split in half. 8 of you guys will head to the southeastern stairwell, led under Komaki-san."

On hearing this, Ikuno Komaki, a diabetic, waves her hand to acknowledge the order. She's also one of the smarter students in our class.

"Your job will be to scout out and distract Lilly's forces. Even though our class numbers are only one digit apart, somehow the classrooms are on opposite ends of the floor. Your group will head to the Southern hallway, engaging any hostiles you see. While beating them is preferable, holding out long enough to create an opening is fine. I've already managed to get Katsura-sensei, the Western History teacher, to head down that hallway in the exact time the ESB starts, so your group should be fine."

That must've been a lot of signs for Shizune to make.

"With Komaki-san's forces engaged, we move on to phase two."

Shizune draws another arrow on the chalkboard that zigzags through the southern hallway and ends at the corner between the south and west hallway. This one's a different color, and the kanji symbol drawn at the box representing 3-3's classroom seems to be...Nakai?

"The remaining seven fighters, under the command of Hicchan, will charge through the opening created by Komaki's group and engage the defenders in the area near 3-3."

"Wait what? Why am I leading a group? I just learned how to fight yesterday!"

"Besides Shicchan and Komaki-san, you're the other really smart one in the class. We need someone like you to spearhead the attack on the classroom itself."

"Yeah but...what about you and Shizune?"

"That, we will reveal during the time of battle! Plans almost always never go as intended. So we tend to be more flexible pre-battle. And by we I mean Shicchan, she comes up with the plans. I just relay them to well...you guys.

Komaki walks up to me and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nakai, being a unit leader isn't too hard. I mean sure there's the pressure of making sure you keep your troops alive for as long as possible and..."

"Alright, you're not helping."

"Haha, I know. The best way to learn how to lead is to find yourself in situations where you MUST lead. I'll leave it at that."

Komaki heads back to her desk, although her words do make sense. Kind of. Something's bothering me though.

"So we're going only on offense? No defense?" I point out.

Misha responds while keeping one eye on Shizune's incoming signs. Damn she's a good translator.

"No we're not. Lilly's forced to play defensively. The blindness really limits their mobility, but it forces us to have to come up with the strategy to break through their defenses. They only have Hanako as the person to coordinate the students."

"Hanako?" I ask. "Isn't she in our class though?"

"Yeah, but Lilly managed to get special permission from the principal to let Hanako act as a student from 3-2 when it came to ESBs. They needed something to help even the odds of 3-2, with the whole blind thing going. And having an able-eyed person running around setting the defenses helps a lot." Misha explains.

Well that's cheap! We're one man short.

"Don't worry about that though, Hicchan. Let's get out there and show 3-2 our might! Wahaha~!"

Misha slams her hand on the desk, and a resounding "Yeah!" is made as the rest of the class pumps their first into the air.

"You have your orders, move out!"

MEANWHILE, in class 3-3

"You've all received your instructions, class. Let's show 3-2 why we're undefeated!" Lilly yells, which is highly uncharacteristic for her.

The eyesight-challenged class roars in response to her battle speech. This is the only time I see Lilly break her calm demeanor. She's even more riled up because she's facing her rival. And knowing her, I think I can guess what she'd make Shizune do if she won.

"Hanako."

Lilly breaks me from my thoughtful trance.

"What is it, Lilly?"

"Are you ready for this battle? It might be strange to fight your fellow classmates."

"I t-think so. I'm sure they'll be fine without me."

"That's good. Just do your best, and we'll win without any problems."

Time:14:30 WAR COMMENCEMENT


End file.
